Brotherhood Lemonade Stand
by blueshock
Summary: Mystique needs more money. The brotherhood decide to make a lemonade stand. Plz R&R. COMPLETE


A/N: Just thought I should make this a bit longer, really nothing different about it.

**Chapter One**

"I need one hundred bucks,'' Mystique said.

"Why do you need all this money?" Fred asked.

"My own bussiness,'' Mystique said,'' Now give me the money.''

"Well,'' Pietro said,'' We don't have any money.''

"Then get some,'' Mystique said,'' I'll be back tommorrow at 10:00. You better have the money by then and try not to distory the place. I want to see it in one piece.''

Mystique got on her motorcycle and drove off. The boys went inside and sat down in the living room.

"Yo, she sure does need lots of money,'' Todd said.

"I wonder what for,'' Pietro muttered, folding her arms.

"How are we going to get that money?" Fred asked, looking a bit worried.

"Think,'' Lance said,'' We could start a house cleaning business.''

"No,'' Pietro yelled,'' Not after last month.''

"Ya,'' Todd said,'' I stil smell clean.''

"On second thought,'' Pietro said,'' Why don't we start a cleaning business.''

"No Pietro,'' Lance said,'' Remember you got sprayed in the eyes, because you didn't know how to spray the stupid stuff? You're the reason no one will let us in their house, and you did destroy that one ladies house.''

"Okay,'' Pietro said,'' Then what about a lemonade stand?"

"That doesn't sound so bad,'' Lance said, thinking about it.

"Ya,'' Todd said,'' And it is the middle of summer, so people will want something to drink.''

"We bought some lemonade yesturday,'' Fred added,'' And we do have that stand from when we had a ice cream stand.''

"Which reminds me,'' Lance said,'' Don't touch anything Todd.''

"I just slimed that one ice cream,'' Todd said,'' Did you see the kids face?"

"Ya,'' Fred muttered,'' He through the slime cream at me.''

"Okay,'' Lance said,'' Lets grab the stand and put it outside, Pietro can make the signs.''

Pietro quickly ran off. The others were just bearly to the closed, where the stand was, when Pietro came back. He helped them carry the stand outside. They set up everything. Fred made the lemonade. They waited for nearly three hours. It was now 1:00. Lance was looking very mad that no one had come yet.

"Did you make the sign right?" lance asked.

"Ya,'' Pietro said,'' I always get the sign right. I've written loads of signs before.''

"I bet you didn't,' Lance muttered,'' Why do I trust you with that job any way?"

Just then a little girl walked up. She had her blonde hair up in a pony tail. She was about three feet tall. She had a smile on her face as she walked up to the stand.

"How much?" The girl asked, taking some money out of her pocket.

"25 cents,'' Lance said.

"Okay,'' The girl took a quater out of her little handful of money and handed it to Lance. Lance poured her a cup.'' This is good. There is this taste in it. Must be a secret ingredient.'' The girl slowly walked off, humming to herself.

A few minutes later more people came. The business was going well, but they only made about fifty bucks in about two hours. They rose the price to fifty cents. About two people left. It was about 7:00 when everyone was gone.

"How much money did we get, yo?" Todd asked.

"About three hundred bucks,'' Lance said.

"Great,'' Pietro said,'' We have extra. That would be 25 bucks to for each of us, and one hundred for Mystique.''

Just then the little girl came back. She looked mad. There was something different about her. She had yellowish color to her skin.

"LOOK WHAT YOUR LEMONADE DID TO ME,'' The girl shouted.

More people were starting to come. There skin the same color as the girls. Some of them had guns. They were shouting. The four boys grabed the money and ran inside. Lance locked the door. They ran to the back of the house. They heard people pounding on the doors and walls. Some people were shooting the windows. They stayed there until it was morning. Everyone left. The boys slowly went to the front door and went outside. The front yard was distoryed. The fence was torn down, the windows busted, and the front door had lots of bullet holes in it.

"Great,'' Lance yelled,'' We can't pay for all of this.''

"It's nearly ten,'' Fred said.

"What did you put in that lemonade?" Pietro asked.

"I followed the rules,'' Fred said,'' I added sugar, the lemonade stuff and it asked for some water.''

"Water,'' Lance muttered,'' Are water isn't clean. That must be the reason.''

"I wondered why it was that weird brown color,'' Fred said.

"EEWW,'' Todd said,'' Gross. Next time ask one of us to help you.''

"Well,'' Pietro said,'' Ask me and Lance. Don't aske Todd. He'll just tell you to put slime in it.''

"No I wouldn't,'' Todd said.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE?" Mystique shouted as she got of her motorcycle.

"Just a business that went a little wrong,'' Lance said,'' But we did make thrre hundred bucks.''

Lance handed over the jar full of qaurters. Mystique looked at the jar, then at the boys and said,'' This will take forever to count. Now I want you to go inside and count all this for you punishment.''

They went inside. They sat down in the living room and started to count the money. They sat there for nearly four hours counting the money and seperating it. Mystique grabed the money and left the house without a word. The boys sat there for awhile, looking relieved that she was not mad.

"MY MOTORCYCLE,'' Mystique shouted,'' YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THIS BOYS.''

The boys looked at each other, then ran out the back door.

_**The End**_

Please, please review.


End file.
